


Un héroe común II

by sara_f_black



Series: Un hombre común [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo el mundo está demasiado temeroso e inquieto para reparar en cuál es su principal preocupación en ese momento. POV Coulson de la película Avengers. Serie de viñetas sobre la pareja Jane/Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un héroe común II

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers de la película de Avengers. Serie secuela de la serie de Un hombre común, aunque puede leerse como una viñeta independiente a las 3 anteriores.

Jane. 

En medio de todo el caos, la preocupación de SHIELD por proteger la Fase 2, la insistencia de Fury por unir al equipo, la emoción de pensar que tal vez al fin conocerá en persona al Capitán América… una fuerte sensación de alarma se agita en su interior. 

Asgard. Loki. 

Son nombres que hacen que el apacible agente Coulson sienta miedo, aunque no por él. Tampoco por la Tierra en general. 

Conoce un objetivo muy específico que podría ser altamente dañado. Tal vez no sea el caso, este hombre parece traer un objetivo mayor que dañarla, pero Coulson no va a correr riesgos con un semidios de enemigo. 

En medio del caos da la orden de trasladar a Jane Foster al refugio que tiempo atrás había pensado para ella. Todo el mundo está demasiado temeroso e inquieto para reparar en cuál es su principal preocupación en ese momento. 

–––––––––––––––––––– 

Jane se ha resistido, tal y como esperaba. Sonríe para sí después de cortar la comunicación, sabe que se irá con los agentes y estará segura. Le divierte esa manera que tiene de encararlo y cuestionarlo todo. A mucha gente de SHIELD eso no le gusta. Jane Foster es un elemento rebelde con el que a nadie quiere lidiar. 

Excepto él. 

Suspira mientras se recuesta en la silla un momento. Todo está sucediendo demasiado rápido y se enfrentan a la mayor amenaza que recuerda desde que inició su trabajo, lo que no es decir poco. 

Sin embargo, termina pensando en ella. Hace tiempo que se ha hecho a la idea de que no es más que un sentimiento platónico sin posibilidades. Thor siempre existiría para Jane. Él mismo tiene sus propios problemas con aquella chelista que no termina de decidir si dejar entrar o no. Todo es tan malditamente complicado… 

Pero preocuparse por Jane es natural y sencillo. Tanto como irla a buscar con frecuencia, escucharla quejarse por alguna cosa, resolverle pequeños problemas e invitarla a tomar un café durante sus visitas a Nuevo México. 

–––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Está allí. 

De repente, sin mediar explicaciones, Thor, el Dios del Trueno, está allí dispuesto a llevarse a su hermano. 

¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Por qué, si podía venir a la Tierra, no lo hizo antes? 

Quisiera preguntarle todo eso, pero no hay tiempo. Hay cosas más inmediatas, aunque no se atreve a decir que más importantes. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo mira, Coulson recuerda las interminables noches de Jane trabajando, buscando cómo traerlo de vuelta. 

––––––– 

Horas. Thor ha tardado horas en acercarse a él por aparte y preguntarle por Jane. Es normal con todo lo que está sucediendo con el psicópata de su hermano, pero Coulson se alegra de que Jane no esté allí para darse cuenta. 

Le da los datos que puede. No se atreve a decirle demasiado. Al parecer, Loki sí que pretende hacerle daño a su hermanastro. Nada le asegura que no quiera usar también a Jane para ello. 

Por un momento piensa en comunicar a Thor con Jane. Podría hacerlo. Usar la sala de comunicaciones para enlazar con el refugio. La idea le produce una desagradable molestia, aunque lo considera seriamente. Finalmente, desiste. Si el protocolo del refugio es de cero comunicaciones con el exterior, es por una razón. 

De cualquier manera, es innecesario. Van a verse tarde o temprano. Thor no sería capaz de irse de la Tierra de nuevo sin verla. Nadie podría serlo. 

––––––––––––––––––––– 

Coulson ha conocido muchos héroes en su vida. Aquellos que Fury ha declarado como tales, los que se han autoproclamado, los que han tenido que neutralizar… Si alguien conoce de superhéroes, es él. En su opinión, existen realmente pocos. La mayor parte de las veces son hombres que se ven en una situación especial y reaccionan bien. 

El Capitán América ha sido siempre su ideal de héroe. Ese hombre que siempre quiso hacer lo correcto, costara lo que costara. Aunque implique estrellar una nave en la nieve y quedar congelado para siempre. 

Se estremece de solo pensarlo. Morir es más sencillo. 

No se pregunta si lo que está haciendo es heroico o no. Es un simple humano atrapado en un pleito de dioses. Thor estaba en lo correcto, aquello es un problema de familia estallando al otro lado del universo, llevándose a los humanos en su cuenta. Mientras el dios del trueno es atrapado por Loki, él se atreve a hacerle frente con un arma que no será suficiente. 

No se pregunta si es heroico, sólo sabe que es lo correcto. 

––––––––––––––––––– 

Ver la caída de Thor le hace pensar en Jane. Confía en que el semidios se salvará. No le gustaría que otra persona tuviera que darle a la científica la mala noticia y es obvio que él no estará en condiciones de hacerlo. 

Puede sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre mientras mira a Loki observar la caída. Le gustaría poder quedarse a verlo perder. Porque no va a triunfar, lo sabe. 

No va a poder quedarse a verlo, pero conoce lo que deja atrás. Tony Stark, el prepotente hombre que se ha equivocado lo suficiente en la vida para evitar hacerlo de nuevo. Thor, el semidios que no desea nada con más ganas que salvar a su hermano. Natasha, quien nunca le perdonaría a Loki lo de Clint. Y el Capitán América, quien siempre hará lo correcto para proteger a los demás. 

Todos ellos contra un ser que lo único que desea es dejar una huella. Llamar la atención de su hermano, hacerse un nombre, probar una estrategia… Loki no desea la Tierra, sólo lo que implica alcanzar a tenerla. Le falta convicción y le sobra prepotencia. 

Cuando dispara el gatillo del prototipo del arma que ya no va a llegar a usar, Coulson piensa que entre tanto superhéroe, también ha aprendido a lidiar con eso precisamente: la prepotencia. 

––––––––––––––––––––––– 

La muerte es cálida, tanto como la sangre que está perdiendo. No quisiera morir, pero no se le ocurre una mejor manera de hacerlo. Se ha enfrentado a un semidios, ni más ni menos. Ahora los superhéroes, esos que han tardado años en localizar, elegir y reunir, tendrán que hacerse cargo. 

Confía en que lo harán. Su muerte no será en vano. 

Mientras pierde la conciencia, en su mente se mezclan imágenes variadas y pensamientos inconexos sobre todo aquello. Sin embargo, en el último destello de su mente que se apaga, alcanza a desear que alguien le explique a Jane lo sucedido. No podrá cumplir su promesa de ir a explicarle todo. 

Aunque estando Thor en la Tierra será a él a quien desee ver: él podrá contárselo. 

En el último destello del optimismo de la muerte, Coulson no llega a sentir la amargura de ese último pensamiento. Hay algo consolador en la idea de que Jane llegue a enterarse todo. Sabe que va a lamentar su muerte y se atreve a pensar que quizá llegue incluso a extrañarlo.


End file.
